Pan con Miel
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Dean hace sus intentos para llevarse mejor con Balthazar


**Título:** Pan con Miel

**Fandom:** Supernatural  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Dean, Balthazar, mención de Castiel y Sam

**Disclaimer:** Escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo como entretenimiento.  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> Pues ninguno, nada mas pongo a Balthazar en la quinta temporada  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Dean intenta llevarse un poco mejor con Balthazar, y este le dice algo que le interesa.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Ahora que escribí esto, creo que entiendo la razón de que Balthy salga tan poco. De todas maneras no lo apruebo.

Dean había terminado por confiar en Balthazar, pero eso no lo obligaba a que le cayera bien. Le irritaba su sentido del humor, y su aparente irresponsabilidad. Detestaba llegar al bar de turno y encontrarlo ahí, bebiendo alegremente como esponja, con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de alguien. Al ser un ángel, originalmente era un ente sin género, y ahora que tenía un recipiente parecía ansioso por disfrutar de todo lo que se había perdido. Dean no debería tener problemas con ello, porque, hey, cada quien sus gustos. Además, con la amenaza del Apocalipsis, y Lucifer rondando su recipiente, en cualquier momento esto se acaba, y al menos puede decir "me lo pase bien y nadie me lo quita".

Y Castiel respondió por él desde el principio, eso debía ser suficiente.

Tal vez se debía a lo diferente que era de Castiel, a quien ya se había acostumbrado. Balthazar estaba en las antípodas de la personalidad seria y reflexiva del ángel menor.

La continua convivencia hizo que Dean se diera cuenta, a su pesar, de un par de detalles. Balthazar no se le quitaba de encima a Castiel. Y cuando estaban juntos le hacia millones de comentarios y pequeñas galanterías, sin que el otro ángel se enterara de nada ni les diera mayor importancia. A diferencia de sus otros ligues, el interés de Balthazar por Castiel era profundo y sincero. Su mirada estaba llena de ternura y cada que lo llamaba "Cassie" desbordaba afecto. Cada vez que ocurría en su presencia, Dean sentía que se le retorcían las entrañas. Odiaba los momentos melosos, y ahora con los dos ángeles había en abundancia.

La otra cuestión es que ya confirmado que Balthazar no distinguía humanos por géneros, y se acercaba a quien le gustara, nunca había intentado nada con Dean. Aunque de intentarlo se ganaría un baño con aceite sagrado caliente, hería ligeramente el ego del cazador. La antipatía no seria motivo suficiente como para no pasar un rato entretenido. Y la incomodidad al tener que colaborar de continuo, tampoco, después de todo, ya había hecho su infructuosa labor de conquista con Sam ¿Cuál podría ser su motivo?

A Dean le dio curiosidad, y decidió hacer un experimento. Por lo menos tendría oportunidad de molestarlo.

- ¿Por qué nunca les toca un trabajo en Las Vegas? ¿O Nueva York? – se quejó Balthazar viendo el deprimente bar a donde habían ido a parar -. Donde hay más gente interesante que… conocer.

- No te preocupes, Ojos Azules, algo como tú no tiene problemas en conocer gente sea donde sea.

Dean no era precisamente un especialista en decirle cumplidos a hombres, o por lo menos a seres con forma masculina. Además, ¿Por qué eligió sus ojos como punto de ataque, si no podía evitar compararlos con los de Cas, que eran más intensos? Pero Balthazar pareció sorprendido, y después sonrió con burla sin decir nada. En todo caso, esto apenas comenzaba.

Al no recibir la ira divina sobre su persona, Dean se sintió con permiso para continuar. El problema de buscar poner incomodo a alguien a punta de cumplidos, es que en primera, hay que buscar algo positivo que decir. Claramente, Balthazar había elegido un "buen" recipiente. Tenía un físico atractivo, y el acento provocaba curiosidad.

- Creo que piensa que eres de la familia real y vas de incognito – dijo Dean, cuando la chica que le interesaba a Balthazar fue al tocador -. Es normal, para eso no necesitas mucho esfuerzo. Porte, acento y modales ya los tienes.

- Me alegra que lo notes. Eres un poco lento, pero menos tonto de lo que imaginaba.

¿Aquello fue un comentario positivo? Por lo menos indicaba que estaba al tanto y que respondía. Dean se echó a reír.

- Te olvidas de decir que soy adorable.

- Esa no es la palabra que estaba buscando – le aclaró el ángel.

No supo cual era el adjetivo que Balthazar tenía en mente, porque la chica regresó. Esa noche Dean y Balthazar no pudieron seguir hablando, pero los siguientes días, el cazador volvería a hacerle cumplidos al ángel, los cuales seria dignamente aceptados. Lo que empezó con un "a ver que hace" mejoró el ambiente entre ambos. Buscar algo mejor que decirse resulto ser un camino de dos vías, y Balthazar hora tenia términos aparte de "mono sin pelo". Aunque muchas veces terminaba con algo irónico.

Y llegaron a la noche en que no hubo chicas para Dean, ni nada para Balthazar, y ambos se aburrían en la barra del bar, bebiendo. Sus respectivos hermanos menores prefirieron emplear el tiempo en descansar (Sam), y en seguir buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Dios (Cas).

- El problema es de esta gente – dijo Balthazar señalando despectivamente sus poco concurridos alrededores -. Aquí estamos desperdiciándonos. Mejor nos transporto a cualquier otra parte, busquemos terreno más fértil.

Dean lo consideró. El mojo angelical lo ponía nervioso, y además estaba el asunto de los efectos secundarios, pero…

- Suena tentador.

- No tanto como tú.

- ¿Así que por fin diste con la persona más sexy del lugar? Ya te habías tardado.

- Siempre he sabido donde encontrarla – Balthazar le guiñó un ojo.

- Pero hasta ahora no había sido digno de tu atención.

Balthazar consiguió la remarcable hazaña de verse serio.

- Es complicado.

- ¿Un mono sin pelo no lo puede entender?

El ángel tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

- No es eso – dijo -. Se trata de Cassie.

- ¿Cas? ¿Entonces, tú y él…?

- No.

- Bueno, el ya me había comentado que nunca había tenido oportunidad de… – comenzó Dean sonriendo.

- Castiel es mi mejor amigo. Es con quien me he sentido mas cercano en toda mi existencia, y sé que el siente lo mismo acerca de mi.

A Dean se le apachurró un poco un órgano interno ante las palabras de Balthazar, pudo ser el corazón, pero también el estomago. Tomó un trago grande de cerveza, esperando poder deshacerse de esa sensación.

- ¿Y no le molesta toda tu diversión? – preguntó con la voz extrañamente tensa.

- Cuando dije cercano, no quería decir "pareja", en el sentido humano del término. Aun no.

Dean esperó, pero el ángel no parecía tener muchas ganas de continuar.

- ¿Te importaría iluminarme?

- Nunca encontrábamos el momento apropiado. Y ahora, bueno – hizo un gesto con los brazos como si quisiera abarcar al mundo entero -, hay DEMASIADO por ver y hacer. Hace mucho que los ángeles no caminábamos en la Tierra, y tienes que admitir que es todo menos aburrida. Además estas tú.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver?

La sonrisa de Balthazar estaba llena de compasión.

- Él te quiere, pequeño simio sin pelo. Lo que es peor, tiene fe en ti.

Dean se alejo precipitadamente de la barra, como si la superficie le quemara.

- Estas diciendo estupideces.

- A ver… pues él te sacó del infierno con sus propias manos, ha cuidado de ustedes dos desde entonces, se ha rebelado contra sus superiores, abandonó su hogar y familia por ti. ¿Cómo esperas que te lo demuestre? ¿Qué te componga una canción y se la de a grabar a Metallica?

- A mi no me gustan-

- Ahórratelo – lo interrumpió Balthazar -. Nada más piensa en esto. Castiel es un ángel, por lo tanto el género es para él una cuestión irrelevante, pero sabe que para ti no. Así que ya esta resignado a que no habrá nada entre ustedes. JAMAS te va a pedir nada, y aceptara con gratitud y alegría lo que estés dispuesto a regalarle.

Dean solo quería que el ángel se callara. La posibilidad que Balthazar estaba escupiéndole tan tranquilamente era algo que hasta ahora no había permitido que su mente terminara de formular.

- Y antes de que me digas tu segunda mejor excusa, te aviso que estoy de acuerdo contigo – Balthazar, como buen ángel se mostró implacable -. Efectivamente eres un asco de ser humano. No eres digno ni de lavarle la gabardina a Castiel, mucho menos de que te ame. Y como bien te dijo tu padre, nadie te va a querer si no les sirves para algo.

¿Quién diría que los ángeles eran capaces de tirar esa clase de golpes bajos? Todos eran unos cabrones con alas. A Dean se le acumuló la ira ante este imbécil engreído, y la tristeza, porque después de todo acababa de decirle la verdad.

Y para rematar sus "cinco minutos de fastidiar a Dean Winchester", Balthazar le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, que a cualquier otro le hubieran costado la mano, y le sonrió con la mayor dulzura.

- Pero ya estas grandecito para hacernos caso. Tu padre era un idiota, incapaz de amarte así, y yo estoy celoso.

Aquello fue tan similar a un jarro de agua fría sobre su ira, que Dean se estremeció, y perdió el hilo de la idea de hacer lo posible por tirarle los dientes a Balthazar. Ahora su expresión era de pasmo. El ángel rodo los ojos, pidiéndole paciencia a su Padre.

- El listo es tu hermano, ¿verdad? ¿Necesitas más tiempo para buscar otros argumentos?

- ¿Por qué vienes a decirme esta basura?

- Se llama amor, imbécil. Si dejaras de revolcarte en tu propia porquería, y te atrevieras a admitir que también amas a Castiel, me entenderías. Además ya me tienen harto. Tú lo quieres y él te quiere, ¿Por qué no ser felices aunque sea cinco minutos antes de que se acabe el mundo?

Pero sin importar todo lo que dijera el ángel, Dean no iba a ceder. El amor de alguien (¡de Castiel nada menos!), era algo con lo que no debía ni de soñar.

- ¡Oh, que diablos! – exclamó Balthazar -. ¡Ven acá, pan con miel!

El ángel, con toda alevosía y la ventaja que le da su fuerza sobrenatural, jaló a Dean de la cintura, y lo besó a lo salvaje. Hay que tomar en cuenta que Dean es un cazador experimentado de metro ochenta, así que el que lo forzaran nunca le había pasado. Pero para Balthazar no era problema sostenerlo con una mano y usar la otra para presionarlo del mentón y obligarlo a abrir la boca. La sensación de la lengua del ángel fue agobiante y asquerosa, y Dean le tiro puñetazos y patadas desesperados.

Balthazar le mordió el labio inferior suavemente, y Dean se estremeció de arriba para abajo y de regreso. ¡Por supuesto que el ángel tenía practica! El cazador comenzaba a cuestionarse vagamente las diferencias entre besar a un hombre y a una mujer, cuando tuvo esa sensación. Era desconocida… más bien olvidada. Hace años que no se sentía tan… limpio.

Cuando Dean dejo de resistirse, Balthazar cambio el ritmo del beso, convirtiéndolo en algo lleno de dulzura. Fue tierno, algo que Dean tampoco experimentaba a menudo. El ángel se fue separando despacio, saboreando el beso hasta el último segundo.

Dean abrió los ojos, regañándose por haberlo cerrado en primer lugar. Tenía las mejillas en llamas, y si alguien preguntaba era por la furia. Antes de que se pusiera a vociferar, Balthazar le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

- ¿Ya viste? ¡No paso nada! – le informó alegremente -¡Puedes besar a quien tu quieras y el cielo no te va a caer en la cabeza! ¡Busca un lugar discreto, llámalo y ve por el, Tigre!

De verdad, Dean hizo un último esfuerzo para encontrar como decir que no.

Balthazar sonrió y le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

- No me hagas repetir todo lo anterior… con Castiel.

Dean se lo quitó de encima de un empujón. Le dirigió al ángel una mirada asesina.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él!

El cazador retrocedió un par de pasos con dirección a la puerta, sin darle la espalda al ángel, y haciendo todo lo posible por mostrase amenazador. El efecto se perdió, cuando, con el rubor hasta el cuello, murmuró entre dientes.

- Y JAMAS le menciones lo que ocurrió – tras eso, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, indiferente a las miradas de los asistentes al bar.

Balthazar se rió y pidió otra cerveza. No se lo diría a Castiel… por ahora. Y si se molestaba al enterarse, se lo tendría merecido por fastidiarlo mencionando al cazador a todas horas, despertando su interés.

Comenzó a planear su siguiente movimiento para convencerlos de un… ¿Cómo lo llamaban los franceses? _**Ménage à trois**_?


End file.
